The present disclosed subject matter relates generally to a conduit, and in particular a hopper tee assembly including a body wall wear indicator.
Conduits, including hopper tees, are used to transfer material from containers. A hopper tee includes a vertical portion that intersects a horizontal portion, generally forming an inverted T-shape. The vertical portion connects to the bottom of a container, such as a bulk material tank trailer, for transferring the material from the container to the horizontal portion. The horizontal portion has an opening at each end for moving the material in an output direction.
Material moving from the container into the hopper tee, and material moving through the vertical portion and horizontal portion, can abrade the walls of the hopper tee. In particular, heavy abrasion often occurs along the body wall of the hopper tee where the vertical portion intersects the horizontal portion, and can cause failure of the hopper tee.
Heretofore there has not been available a hopper tee assembly with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.